Passion
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Hate is a very passionate emotion that will nearly always lead up to something more, but when it doesn't... This happens.
1. Antagonizer

**AN: I'm seriously only writing this story because I have yet to make a story where Butch hates Bubbles and she returns the feeling just as strongly. This might turn out to be a oneshot if no one likes it, but I kinda want to see where this would go so review if its any good! **

Bubbles P.O.V.

We were in a stand off.

Brick was holding Blossom by the neck, preparing to snap and Buttercup had Boomer in the exact same position.

No one dared to move, no one dared to even breath.

"You want do it." Butch snorted at Buttercup and her smile was shark like.

"You really want to gamble with his life?" I hissed, my eyes glowing with fury, "Because if she won't do it I sure as hell will."

I wasn't a huge fan of cursing, but being in the same place as Butch for over five seconds always pissed me off.

He returned my glare, "Did I ask you, Bubble-butt?"

I growled, about to lunge but the 'cool-it' look Blossom gave me made me freeze and remember the situation.

"Okay," Blossom said calmly, using her very best leader voice, "How about you let me go, Buttercup let's Boomer go and we all save this battle for another day?"

I looked around me when she said the word battle. It was true that this had been one of the worst fights we had with the Ruffs and the city was practically in ruins. Mostly thanks to Butch... but it was a tad bit my fault. Just a tad.

Me and Robin were walking to my house to work on our English project when... this happened;

_"What are we supposed to do the essay on?" Robin asked dully after I reprimanded her on her ADD thoughts._

_"How about why being a tight ass is bad for the environment?" A floating raven haired teen suggested with a snarky smirk._

_Robin sighed and pulled out her phone, knowing that, around Butch she would end up forgotten in less than a minute and I opened my mouth for a retort when the jerk kept on talking._

_"Write about how all you snobby bitches are soaking up all the oxygen with their huge air- filled heads. You would know all about that, wouldn't you ditz?"_

_I flipped him off, "Go to hell, ass hole. What, are you stalking me now?"_

_He snorted, "Fuck you, blondie. You know why I'm here."_

_I smiled innocently, "I have no idea what your talking about."_

_His feet touched the ground and he jabbed my chest accusingly, "You stole my favorite pen!"_

_I gave him a look, all the while clutching the black and green utensil behind my back, "You mean to tell me you came all the way here because you _think_ I have your _pen_? If I didn't knowany better I'd say your starting to like me, Butchy Boy."_

_He sneered, "Not on your life tiny-tits. Now where's my pen?"_

_I grinned maliciously, "You mean... this one?"_

_I dangled it in front of his face and when he reached out to grab it, I put it back behind my back._

_"Ah ah ah!" I teased, backing up with every menacing step he took toward me, "Let's make a trade."_

_He growled at me, "No way in hell. Give me the fucking pen before I break you in two, you little twig bitch."_

_I growled right back, beginning to hover, "You'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands, you damn juice head."_

_He flexed his muscles and cracked his neck, "That can be arranged."_

_I narrowed my eyes as he started flying too, "Bring it."_

_He lunged at me, attempting to keep our fight to the ground, where he had the advantage. The thing that was true about our fights was this; They were always interesting. Because, despite what most people thought, I wasn't nearly as weak as I was when I was five. I wasn't as scared to throw a punch, or take one and I was nearly as chaotic as Buttercup. And, although I'd never admit it, I wasn't nearly as strong as Butch._

_So, on the ground, I wouldn't have a chance of beating him. But, I was quick. On the ground, I could run but he would catch me before I got to far, but in the air... I could dodge a lot better and catch him by surprise with my swift hits._

_We had only gotten in two- three now- fights before, but I had won one of them and I wasn't about to let him forget about that. _

_"Is that all you got?" I taunted, zooming into the sky, "At this rate I'll beat your ass _again_ in no time!"_

_His eyes flashed red and I knew I hit a nerve... it was all too obvious when he zoomed up behind me and grabbed my ankle._

_"Shit." I breathed before he flung me downward, causing me to hit the road hardly._

_I coughed painfully and shot back up, ignoring the ache in my back that was screaming for me to go home and let your sisters finish this for you. _

_I was too stubborn._

_I punched him in the stomach and he aimed a kick at my face but I dodged it, sending one towards his... you know._

_He grunted in pain and fell a few feet before looking up at me furiously._

_I grimaced and pulled out his beloved pen, snapping it between my fingers._

_He froze for a second before bringing out a smile that made me swallow my gum. It plainly said that that was possibly the biggest mistake of my life._

_He took his time getting to my petrified form and when he got there time unfroze._

_I aimed a fast punch at his throat and he caught my wrist in a bone crushing grip. Literally, it broke._

_I cried out in agony and he flipped me, letting go so that I crashed into the road again._

_I blacked out from the pain._

_I woke up to the sound of feet landing on the ground and a dark chuckle._

_I blinked my eyes open and saw Butch standing over me, that twisted smile still on his face._

_I hopped up and fast tackled him, pulling back to slug him in the face. _

_He caught my wrist again, thankfully not breaking it, and grabbed my injured one as well, in the same hand, and flipped us over so that he was pinning me to the floor._

_I gasped and then snarled, "Get your filthy hands off of me you dirty fucking perver-"_

_He clapped a hand over my mouth and pinned my hands above my head, leaving me writhing under him, futilely._

_He laughed, "Pathetic. Actually, I like you like this. The whole not talking thing makes you look so much more attractive."_

_My eyes widened as his words made me rethink the situation I was in._

_And then the door to the Utonium house opened and a certain pink-eyed girl stomped out, looking thoroughly agitated._

_"Bubbles! Will you and your girlfriend shut the hell up?! Some of us are trying to..." Blossom trailed off, seeing Butch on top of me._

And then Buttercup came out and Brick and Boomer showed up... and now we were all here. Praying our siblings didn't get murdered.

"How can we trust you to let him go?" Brick asked, tightening his hold on Blossom's throat.

"How can we trust you to let her go?" Buttercup challenged, nearly choking Boomer.

"You can't." Butch and I chorused.

There was another minute of tense silence... and then Butch flickered out of sight.

I looked around suspiciously, knowing there was no way on Earth he would of fled from a match.

And then I felt arms snake around my waist and my back collided with a masculine chest.

"Hey!" I cried out indignantly.

"Butch!" Brick called out sternly, "What the hell are you doing?!"

He laughed and I felt his hands wrap around my neck, putting me in the exact same predicament as Blossom. _Shit!_

"Really?!" I hissed angrily.

"Let her go!" Buttercup shouted, her hold on Boomer making his face turn blue.

"Why?" He asked, "I was feeling left out."

I snarled, "The second I get out of this I'm going to rip your balls off and shove them up your ass!"

"Such vulgar language," Butch tsked, "It makes me want to kill you."

His fingers pressed into my throat, cutting off my oxygen.

"Let her go," Buttercup ordered, "Or I snap Boomer's neck and beat you with his dead body."

"You'd only be able to save one of your sisters, if you're lucky." Brick pointed out.

She bent his head so that if she flexed, even a little, he would be dead in a second.

"To hell with Blossom. Let my girl go." BC said icily and I gasped.

"Buttercup!"

"Let go of her." Brick ordered Butch as he released Blossom, an odd glint in his ruby eyes.

"But-" Butch was cut off by me.

"Listen to your leader, dog. It's not like you can think on your own."

Butch growled before his fist collided with the back of my head and darkness consumed me.

**AN; Do Bubbles and Butch hate each other enough or should I turn up the dial? And what the hell was Buttercup thinking, sacrificing Blossom like that... shameless. My girl? Wonder what that means. Hmmm... REVIEW!**


	2. BYE!

**AN; I just wrote a whole fucking new chapter that I spent all day writing and my cat jumped on my laptop and it all got deleted. Fuck this story. Fuck this site.**

**Farewell,**

**EveDuncan2**


	3. No More

**AN; Please, um, ignore the previous chapter. I was in a mood... R&amp;R!**

Bubbles P.O.V.

I came to with the sound of grunts and flesh pounding into flesh. **(****AN: Tee hee, mind in the gutter)**

My eyes opened and I saw Blossom slamming her fist slamming repeatedly into Brick's stomach as he let out pained noises and even, ew, vomited blood. Which splashed onto my face when it hit the road.

I froze, my jaw dropping as a feeling of unadulterated horror ran through my veins. Ugh, ew, nasty, grody, disgusting, vile, and all the other words I could think of to describe the nauseating event.

I wiped at my face with the jacket tied around my face, gagging, and stood up, examining the fight going on around me.

I had been hoping in my unconscious state that the war would of ended by the time I woke up, but no dice.

At the moment, Brick had gotten the upper hand in his spat with Blossom and he had ripped a fistful of her glorious red hair right out of her head, earning an earsplitting scream of outrage and agony. Brick then punched her squarely in the jaw and I looked away before I saw any more.

I couldn't take it.

I instead focused on Buttercup who was taking over for me and fighting Boomer and Butch. And doing a damn good job of it too.

For the advantage the Boomer and Butchie had on her (two against one, ya know?), Buttercup was kicking some butt.

She was currently swinging Boomer around and hitting the poor guy against Butch anytime the bastard dared to come near her.

"This is some bull-_SHIT_!" Boomer yelped as BC tossed the blonde into a building.

I couldn't hold back the bubbly laugh that escaped my lips as Boomer flew back up, wearing a 'Da fuck?' expression.

Butch turned his heated glare on me and I stuck my tongue out at him, making a move to fly at him.

And then... I didn't. My feet rose into an average jump for a regular person and then I fell back to the ground.

Shocked and scared as I felt the unexpected feeling of the gravelly road under my feet, I collapsed on my knees and icey tears ran down my face.

What was happening?

I looked up at the sky, lost, and saw Butch smirking at me as he floated down to meet me at a leisurely piece.

"What did you do?" I hissed, attempting to turn my fear into anger.

He was still wearing that smirk, "Pretty obvious, don't you think?"

He through an empty test tube on the ground, causing it to shatter, the soind making me jump.

I already knew, but I didn't want to believe it, "What was that? What did you do?!"

"I think you can guess." He chuckled, "But I'll tell you anyways, Antidote X."

The breath left my lungs as a piercing anguish and fear took hold of me.

"Why?" I choked out, petrified.

All that I could feel was a sense of loss, so great it took away my motivation to move.

"Yeah, your weak little fights were getting anoying, I figured I'll just kill you now and end the irritation."

His threat didn't scare me, there was too much fear already circling in the pit of my stomach, I couldn't fit anymore.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Buttercup snarled and I vaguely heard the crash of two feet meeting the pavement with a lot of force.

"No more powers for blondie." Butch sighed contently, "And the world is suddenly a better place."

No more powers. _No more powers._

"Oh god." Buttercup breathed, horror in her tone, before vicious anger returned, "You bastard! Do you know what the hell you've done?!"

She lunged at him, but Brick stepped in between them and grabbed her wrists firmly.

"What the hell's going on?" He demanded, and I wondered where Blossom was for a flicker of a second before the No More Powers soundtrack started up in my head again.

"Antidote X." Butch answered, sounding less proud of himself than at first, "I told you about my plan-"

"And I told you to not do it, dumb ass!" Brick shouted, cuffing him on the back of the head.

"You never said why!" Butch argued back, half-heartedly.

Brick sneered, "Just shut up. We need to think of a plan."

"A plan?" I managed to whisper.

Brick nodded and then gave me a look, "Stand up already, you look pathetic."

I hurried to my feet, blushing, "No one asked you! And a plan for what?"

"Wih you out of commission, crime would be at an all time high." Blossom voiced, joining the group, a nasty gash on her forehead beginning to heal.

"Exactly," Brick said, "So we can't let word get out that the heros are down a member."

"Why do _you_ care?" BC growled, "'Crime at an all time high?' Sounds like a dream come true for you ass holes."

"Blossom and I have an agreement." He monotoned, as if that explained everything.

Butch crossed her arms, "What's the big fuckin' deal? Can't Mr. Scientist just pump her full of juice again?"

"There's none left." I breathed out, and Buttercup put an arm around me.

"Butch." Brick suddenly barked put and I jumped at the dominance in his tone, "You keep your mouth shut about this. I don't even want Boomer to know, _capiche_?"

Boomer was still blacked out in the office building he'd been thrown in to.

"Fine." Butch mumbled.

Brick glared, "I'm serious."

"I'm seriously serious too, boss." Butch said sarcastically, giving him a mock salute.

The red head grabbed the ruff's black shirt and made a low growling noise that sent shivers up my spine.

"Okay. Yes, sir." Butch said meekly and I grinned, besides myself.

"Good boy, now sit." I ordered, still smiling.

Butch's eyes flashed and he took a menacing step towards me, only to be blocked by the three conscious super powered teens on the street.

"That's gonna be a problem." BC noted.

"So is the fact that if Bubbles falls and scrapes her knee, people will know something's up." Blossom pointed out.

"Right." Brick murmered, pursing her lips as he thought, "Let's all meet up tomorrow and we'll discuss the details. Five o' clock at Super Sundaes."

"Got it." Blossom said briskly, and I could tell it was difficult for her to be taking orders from someone else.**  
**

Buttercup surprised a yelp out of me as she swung me up into her arms.

"What _are_ you going to tell Boomer?" Blossom asked, as her and BC began hovering.

Brick turned his back on us, "That's my business."

And then the red ruff picked up his blonde brother and flew off, leaving Butch alone facing us.

He gave me a look filled with something I'd almost call guilt and he opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it.

His mouth closed and he followed his brothers home, leaving a glorious streak behind him. I was carried by BC, leaving a trail of tears and blood behind me.


End file.
